Such a multimedia distribution system, also called interactive digital broadcast system, comprising a user behavior analyzer is generally known in the art. It is used to broadcast for instance television or radio and comprises at least one digital content provider that sends a downstream digital broadcast stream of multimedia data to a broadcast operator comprising the content selector. The broadcast operator then broadcasts selected digital streams to end-users or subscribers, either by satellite, cable, terrestrial broadcasting or over a broadband (possibly IP) Internet infrastructure like ADSL, VDSL, . . . The user feedback to the broadcast operator, e.g. for channel selection on the content selector, can happen in the telecommunication network by means of an interaction return channel. This return channel can be narrowband dial-up, broadband DSL, leased-line, wireless, IP, non-IP, . . .
Known digital broadcasting systems provide identical content to all users with the meta-information, content additions, e.g. advertisements, and interactive applications inserted at the source.
User's real time behavior can be gathered in a database. It may consist of user's channel selection, user's interaction in interactive applications, . . . For instance, a user X is listening to a channel Y at time T1 and is listening to a channel Z at time T2. From this user behavior information, data mining methods can for instance identify channel attendance statistics.
A problem with the known multimedia distribution system is that it does not allow for adding multimedia content in the system by content providers or broadcast operators depending on the behavior of the end-user.